Eduard el soldadito
by Batman y Robin
Summary: Alfred tomó un energético que lo volvió desquiciado y el pobre diablo que fue a parar a su casa era Francis quien no aguantaba poder salir de allí cagado de miedo por Alfred y Eduard, un soldado de madera que le regaló Arthur. USxInglaterra. Crackfic.


Hola soy Ricarda, particularmente nueva en este fandom, espero llevarme con ustedes, la pareja es USxSoldadito causado por el USxInglaterra, dedicado a Paris, a Eli y Soly...

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis power! NO me pertenece y no hago esto por fines de lucro o algo similar, sólo por entretención mía y de la gente que me leerá.

* * *

><p>En un mundo para nada raro, en un mundo donde las naciones tenían forma humana, en un mundo donde Alfred era masculino y maduro, bueno, lo último no…era demasiado pedir, lo de masculino quizás, lo de maduro pocas veces, quizás con una operación de cerebro, un trauma sicológico, una doble personalidad, una caída en su triciclo a propulsión, un Inglaterra esperándolo desnudo en su cama, cosas como esas quizás cambiarían su sentido de la madures.<p>

En fin, en aquel mundo donde los italianos sólo hablan de pasta y uno de ellos no sabe bien que se pueden abrir los dos ojos, existía él, el protagonista, el heroico, el ruidoso, el intolerable Jones, Alfred F. Jones.

Y tenía una visita en su casa, no era E.T Claro, a él lo recibió el martes, y tampoco a Peter pan, el vino el miércoles junto a Wendy. Sí, Alfred estaba algo drogado, un energético que se tomó por accidente lo tenía al borde del colapso mental. Aquel día, justo el día en que tenía de invitado a cierto francés de hermosos y nombres pensamientos.

Francis estaba dando vueltas en su casa sin nada entretenido que hacer, Jones llegaba a producir sonidos extraños jugando al PlayStation 3, los chicos de hoy en día ¡En sus tiempos, uno sólo gemía cuando tenía sexo o no eran hombres! Pero ahora los chicos hasta se orgasmonean con aparatos electrónicos, se sintió algo viejo.

Y hablando de cosas viejas, explorando la casa estadounidense encontró un soldadito en el garaje, uno hecho de madera completamente a mano.

No supo cuándo, no supo cómo, pero tenia un zapato en la cabeza y había caído inconsciente al suelo de una patada realmente poderosa, le dolía todo su afeminado cuerpo.

—¡Mi vida, mi cielo, por favor responde, no me dejes! —gritaba melodramáticamente el estadounidense abrazando al soldado como si se le fuera la vida en ellos

—¿Po-Por qué me pegaste bruto? ¡Se me fue todo lo bello gracias a ti! ¡Es un puto juguete!

—¡Si hubiera otra vida, él sería el hombre de mis sueños! —sentenció Alfred mirando al soldadito con ojos deseadores.

Se miraron intensamente, como dos locos enamorados a quienes nadie entendía, en serio, es difícil entender algo así, el soldadito fue el primero en apartar la vista, era más tímido que el americano, podría parecer un feroz y despiadado pedazo de madera que no habla, pero era el pasivo de la extraña relación.

—¡Y le dices a Inglaterra loco, es un pedazo de madera Alfred!

Alfred pareció insultado drásticamente y le puso los dedos cerca del gorrito al soldado—¡Eduard, no lo escuches!

—¡Ahora se llama Eduard! —decía impresionado el francés. —Debes amar mucho a Inglaterra para hablarle así a un muñeco de él…—suspiró mientras el caso preocupante de Alfred le comenzaba a perturbar la instancia en la casa del chico.

El americano miró con ojos pequeños y acusadores al francés que trataba de buscar cordura en su mirada, aparte del mal gusto a la comida, parecía que Inglaterra le había pegado lo loco.

—Bueno, dime… ¿Qué hace él de bueno? ¿Qué usos tiene?

Alfred ensanchó su sonrisa como el gato de Alicia, hasta se lastimaba los bordes, la casa se comenzó a transformar mágicamente, Francis cagado de miedo agarró una de las sillas restantes para protegerse de las paredes que iban y venían, pero el lugar ahora era medianamente oscuro y el estadounidense estaba con un traje de anfitrión.

—¡Señores y señoras, Francis, Tony! —aclamó fuerte el americano mientras gente que no sabía el pobre europeo de donde salía empezaran hacer un redoble de tambores. —¡El espectáculo va a comenzar! ¡Tomen asiento! —reía mientras luces de todos los colores lo enfocaban.

—¡Yeii! —gritó algo en medio de la oscuridad.

Francis miraba a todos lados mientras se armaba de un poderoso tenedor, se estaba muriendo de miedo, no era posible que hubiera más gente allí, Alfred F. Jones estaba demente ¡ÉL SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO DEMENTE!

—¡Las ventajas del súper Eduard cinco mil son muchas!—sonrió presentando el juguete.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuáles? —preguntó el público.

A Francis ya le estaban entrando convulsiones, necesitaba una bolsa de aire, se empezaba a ahogar ¿Quién merde respondía? ¡Estaban solos! ¡Quizás eran los parientes de Tony! ¡Dios, el extraterrestre estaba allí, ni siquiera lo había notado! ¡Quizás lo raptara y embarazara alienígenamente y tuviera que darle explicaciones no muy creíbles a su canadiense, merde, merde!

—¡Estás son las cualidades!

1- Sirve para golpear franceses, escoceses y japoneses que se quieran meter con cierto inglés.  
>2- Para llorar en soledad acordándote que eres un soltero de porquería.<br>3- Llorar nuevamente en soledad abrazando el producto pensando en ese inglés que no te quiere.  
>4- Ignorar lo loco que estás poniéndole nombre al producto.<br>5- Usarlo como amigo imaginario.  
>6- Para golpear parejas felices que te hacen sentir como discapacitado de mantener una relación.<br>7- Para poner de escusa que tienes un amante llamado Eduard pero en el fondo sabes que es un pedazo de madera.  
>8- Para iniciar una colección.<br>9- Para recordar tu infancia de vez en cuando mientras sientes que mágicamente de la nada el ambiente se pone triste.  
>10- Para llorar nuevamente recordando ingleses.<p>

—¿Señor Alfred, puede enseñarnos como usar la utilidad seis? —preguntó nuevamente el público, Francis se estaba mentalizando su mundo feliz para evitar volverse loco allí adentro.

—¡Oh, claro! ¿Quién podría estar felizmente comprometido en esta sala? ¿Quién aparte de yo y Eduard? ¡Así, Francis!

—¡Por favor no, necesitas ayuda Alfred! —rogaba clemencia.

—¡Y sabes, no es que esté celoso o entrando en locura por que aún no me puedo confesar a Inglaterra o algo como eso! —rió maniáticamente el gringo.

El Francés lloraba agarrando una botella de vino que estaba en la mesa como un osito de peluche, Alfred daba miedo, mucho miedo.

—¡Y tampoco es que esté REALMENTE celoso que tú en dos días consiguieras con mi hermano lo que yo NO conseguí en una centena de años con Arthur! ¡Cómo crees amigo Francis!

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ayúdenme, me quiere golpear hasta la muerte con Eduard, ahhh! —gritaba exasperado el francés, si lograba salir de la casa de Estados Unidos vivo… juraba ser un poco más casto de vez en cuando.

Y es allí cuando siente que tocan la puerta y la voz ronca de su jefe pregunta por Francis para recogerlo.

El francés casi lloró al oír la voz de su líder entrando, hasta se tiró a sus pies como si acabaran de salvarle la vida, la casa del americano era otra vez normal y él tenía esa carita de niño bueno que no mata ni moscas, Francis lo miró y a su soldadito de la infancia, los miró con odio, mucho odio, y eso que Francis raramente regala odio, se paró y agarró valentía, se acercó a Alfred para despedirse.

Esta era su venganza.

—¿Sabes Alfred? hay un uso más para ese juguete, Inglaterra también usa a Eduard para él solo y cuando piensa en ti…

Se rió, casi maléficamente.

—Se lo mete en el culo, bien adentro, deberías usar a Eduard para hacerle lo mismo a Inglaterra, estoy seguro que lo disfrutará…

Y se alejó victorioso, comete esa puto Alfred.

El americano casi arroja el juguete lejos perdiendo todo el amor que pudiera guardarle de un momento a otro, el juguete lo miró con ojos de cachorro, pero Alfred no podía creer lo que hacía Eduard en su tiempo libre… ¡God, Inglaterra era sólo suyo! No de un juguete, claro que no, aunque… por si acaso, escribió un punto más a los usos del juguete, meterlo en traseros ingleses.

* * *

><p>Esto es prácticamente para causar humor, espero lo haya conseguido y si Alfred usa la onceaba habilidad de Eduard ya es cosa suya. No estoy loca, Alfred sí… y se le pasará, pero Francis ya no supera el trauma :3<p> 


End file.
